


神的愿望

by z_withinzebra



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_withinzebra/pseuds/z_withinzebra
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 6





	神的愿望

编的ooc

——

机舱调暗，从初始地的时间计算的话已是深夜，乘客们大多都已熬不住困意。深夜航班的好处大概就在于此了，全圆佑探了探头瞅了一眼斜前方过道对面的小不点也终于玩累了靠着妈妈睡得正香，终于是舒了口气摘下了头戴式耳机。

“好想吃糖葫芦”

声音大的吓得刚闭上眼睛的全圆佑一颤立马带上耳机。他这才注意到左边盯着小屏幕的男人。哎，光等着远处的大家都睡觉的全圆佑殊不知坐他旁边的这位才是他休眠的最大障碍。

全圆佑通过映在那人脸上的柔柔微光打量着这位半夜想吃糖葫芦的奇怪旅客，眼睛亮亮的承载着点点星河，鼻头犯着红晕，高耸鼻梁旁留下漂亮却不合时宜的阴影遮着小半张脸，甚至微张的唇都泛红的勾人。全圆佑没有意识到自己的失礼，他不禁吞咽了口水顺着那人的视线和他望向同一面屏幕，他太好奇诱色可餐的人充满渴望的眼神是向往何方，更好奇那个地方，他能不能一同前往。

火锅。

全圆佑只看到了满屏幕红红的九宫格火锅，而且是那种一看就不是正常人能接受的辣度的那种变态辣锅。哈？怪不得照在脸上的都是红光，全圆佑听到自己内心破灭的声音，他带着疑问又不由得把目光聚焦到那张欺诈性的侧脸。

文俊辉被盯的全身发毛，依依不舍的把黏在火锅上的视线分给旁边快要把他盯穿的人。视线对上后他眨着眼睛看着一脸无奈好像有很多话想说的全圆佑，“啊！您是想去上厕所吗？”

全圆佑下意识摇摇头，是想问你为什么用那么色情的表情看着一桌火锅，回过神来发现需要一个盯着他看那么久的理由又点点头，“能请您让一下嘛？”让我去厕所心碎一会儿。

全圆佑接受了旁边这位美人的真爱是火锅之后回到座位上准备戴着耳机睡觉，可惜耳廓实在是压得难受，更何况周围的大家是真的都睡着了，想着一个人的愿望应该影响不大吧，全圆佑摘了耳机挂在脖子上动了动身子找了个舒服的姿势，神也真的需要休息。

——

全圆佑是神，在神的世家里长大从小就开始接受成为神的各项素质培训。你问为什么神还要培训，其实这就像你想当医生要去学医一样，神也不过是一种特殊职业，也需要学习，大概可以理解为有超能力的普通人。

为什么有超能力还是普通人？这世上的大家除了知道真相的神明家族之外都觉得神是无所不能的，但事实是他们和普通人一样会生老病死，而且他们能听到和实现的只有别人的愿望，而非自己的。这导致很多神明一辈子都找不到自己的心之所向，只是每天麻木的筛选着他人不计其数的异想天开，从中挑选合格的人实现他们的愿望。

所以全圆佑的世界很吵，定制的耳机其实是唯一能给全圆佑清净的神具。但是只有限定的时间可以使用，因为净化周围的同时耳朵会受到一定压力。全圆佑从小也有训练在嘈杂的环境中休息，只是现在是好不容易的年假，他真的想好好清静一下。

其实全圆佑已经快睡着了，他定神屏蔽着周围梦境中的潜意识愿望 ，就在入睡前片刻他的思绪突然飘到了脑海中不起眼却挥着不去的那一句“好想吃糖葫芦”。

好了，现在彻底睡不着了，全圆佑自暴自弃的放松下来，果然周围的潜意识梦境里的声音相续而来，幸好潜意识愿望的声音分贝偏小，不足以吵到全圆佑。389个暴富，247个变瘦变美，421个身体健康，199个脱单，77个考试过关，9个自家cp是真的，9个对家cp be，…太多了，对全圆佑来说毫不稀奇，特别是关于那个什么cp的，之前全圆佑出任务去了一趟演唱会现场值班，那些小女生满脑子真的都是一些奇奇怪怪的东西，印象最深的是有n个台上的两位爱豆现场doi，全圆佑无语的一秒清除，是人吗，他看着台上两个正气的男孩甚至想象一下画面，怪不得前辈们都说最不愿意走的场子就是演唱会附近…

全圆佑正皱着眉想着往事不堪回首，突然一个些许熟悉又好听的清晰声音在耳边响起，“好想吃麻辣烫”，他愣了一下意识到是旁边的火锅美人，突然来了兴致，声音这么好听，再听听他有什么其他愿望好了。全圆佑闭着眼睛把头从窗沿上移到椅背左侧，勾了勾嘴角想听的更清楚一点。

“好想吃麻辣香锅”

“好想吃臭豆腐”

“好想吃螺蛳粉”

“好想吃凉皮”

“好想吃豉汁凤爪”

“好想吃手撕包菜”

“好想喝奶茶”

……

“噗”，全圆佑不小心笑了出来，怎么会有这么真情实感愿望都是想吃好吃的的人啊，甚至在脑内自己考核了一番这些任务是可以帮他实现的，太搞笑了，全圆佑除了在美国山村碰到过一次“好想喝奶茶”之外，还是第一次听这么多吃的的名字。

虽然现在是下班时间其实不用理这些愿望，但如果全圆佑想的话自然是可以加个班的，在脑内调出美人的资料审核了一番，发现美人不仅活泼开朗还喜欢助人为乐，自然是有额度来实现这些愿望的。只是把额度用在这种小小的愿望上真的合适吗…全圆佑虽然觉得浪费，但想起美人对着屏幕里的火锅眨呀眨的大眼睛，他喜欢的话当然值得。

美国山村的任务给全圆佑的教训是，凭空出现的食物大概率不会被许愿者吃掉，而且还会吓到他，想想上次靠意念给那个可怜的宿舍女生在书桌上放了一杯喜茶，结果给人吓得，愣是几天没睡好。

这次不能这么突然，那假装是从包里掏出来的吃的会不会好一点啊…额，掏个手撕包菜出来感觉比桌上出现奶茶更离奇，这可怎么才好。

全圆佑想来想去在飞机上突然出现这些美食都不太符合常理，他甚至想过让空姐把糖葫芦当成饭后甜点拿给美人，但只拿给他一个也真的很奇怪，而且那个啥，反正全圆佑不太想让空姐给。

只能从长计划了，全圆佑没想到自己年假的第一天居然自愿加班还比平时都努力，希望老板能看到他的努力给他多放点假好吧，这是什么模范职员啊。

想来想去都还是觉得必须要先下飞机而且得自己亲自上阵，所以第一步是要联络方式，别一会下飞机就找不到了。

全圆佑想好方案之后睁开眼睛，开始实施第一步。搭讪。

“您一个人来海岛旅游？”全圆佑用友善的笑脸迎了上去。

“啊…算是也算不是吧，我明天要参加个婚礼然后之后才是旅游”

全圆佑智商显然不在线，“您要结婚了？！”

“哈哈哈哈不是不是，我姐的婚礼，您呢，一个人来这里旅游？”

好机会，“是啊，但是还没到就想吃辣的东西了，到时候还得找找有没有中国餐馆什么的”

“哇你也是吗！我刚刚看美食纪录片看的我好想回国吃吃吃，这边感觉应该很少吧大家都来吃海鲜的啊”

全圆佑在心里喊了个NICE，“那太好了，我正愁麻辣香锅一个人没法吃。我准备去找中菜馆，找到了一起吃吧”

“那好啊”

“那，加个微信吧？”全圆佑打开手机才发现在飞机上没有信号，悻悻地打开备忘录递上去，“先记这里好了。”

——

全圆佑坐在别墅背后的私人海域喝着椰子水，突然就觉得这么大个别墅他一个人真的好无聊，看着朋友圈里文俊辉发的和姐姐的合照，照片里文俊辉身着一袭白西装手中拿着捧花对着镜头甜甜的笑，配字是“祝姐姐新婚快乐一直幸福，收到捧花那也希望自己的幸福快快来啦”。

全圆佑心情有点复杂，这是他实现不了的愿望，一生幸福这件事，是就连最权威的神都无法左右的事，因为神能听从一个人的愿望是有限的，没有神能守护一个人一辈子，课本里早有提到这样做将付出重大代价。

还是先吃饭吧。全圆佑点开和文俊辉的聊天界面问他明天要不要来吃麻辣香锅。

——

全圆佑莫名的紧张，尽管他没有任何要准备的。他的职业就是帮好人实现愿望，所以其实只要在文俊辉进门的一刻打个响指，之前文俊辉说的所有吃的都可以被摆上桌面，但他还是紧张。

不能吓到他，所以今天只有麻辣香锅。全圆佑在心里默默想，这样也好，还可以有下一次的麻辣烫。

文俊辉来的时候各种感叹没看出来全圆佑还是个大富豪，一个人住这么大的别墅可真的太浪费了。

全圆佑笑而不语，毕竟他来这里的最初目的是为了躲避人群享受清静假期。

“那你别让我一个人浪费了，后面还有沙滩，去看看？”

结果说好的午饭变成了晚饭，下午在海滩玩的时候弄湿了衣服，文俊辉在客房沐浴，全圆佑忍着想冲进去的歪心思说他正好叫大厨去做麻辣香锅。

哪有什么大厨，全圆佑一个响指摆好了一桌，他傻笑着想着下午的嬉戏打闹。很开心但总觉得哪里有点奇怪，全圆佑突然反应过来，怎么一下午都没有听到文俊辉的新愿望，本来想着有更多愿望了之后更好追，啊不是，更好帮他实现呢。

不过没有愿望也很正常，人一般都是闲下来或者高度紧张的时候才会想着许愿，全圆佑没有多放在心上，因为文俊辉已经裹着浴袍闻着味道跳着过来了。果然，开灯了看更觉得，文俊辉盯着吃的的样子真的是非常的色情。

——

年假比全圆佑想象中过的太快了，他也不知道自己这样每天帮文俊辉实现愿望算不算是在放假。至少他过的很开心，只是除了飞机上之后都没有再听到过文俊辉的新愿望了，眼看着之前那些愿望已经只剩下最后的奶茶没喝了，全圆佑握着手里的奶茶看文俊辉在街道旁靠海的矮墙上翘着脚丫，突然就不想把这杯奶茶给他了。全圆佑明天就要走了。

结果还是喝到了奶茶，全圆佑两手空空跟文俊辉说这里没有奶茶卖的时候文俊辉手一伸搭在全圆佑肩上指着他背后的门脸，“喏你看，bubble tea，这里就有啊”

啊…应该把螺蛳粉留到最后的…全圆佑沮丧的过于明显，文俊辉看他过于可爱拉着他去小店门口点了两杯原味珍珠奶茶，把一杯递给全圆佑，又拉着他一起坐到矮墙上看着远处的海天交接。

全圆佑一时找不到话说，珍珠奶茶好喝的让人生气，他自己也让人生气，要是能听到文俊辉新的愿望就好了。

“我想吃参鸡汤”

全圆佑暗自惊叹他不仅自己许了愿，而且马上就实现了，这不符合常理，但他忍不住脸上的笑意。

“喂，干嘛不理我，我说回国了陪我吃参鸡汤”

原来刚刚那句是文俊辉说出来的，全圆佑看着他愣愣的回了句好，文俊辉继续说，“我一周后的飞机，我还想吃点心肠粉烧麦猪肉汤饭干炒牛河”

全圆佑笑开了，文俊辉才像是能听到他的愿望一样，“好，都陪你去。”

全圆佑在飞机上意识到，他已经默默许了很多有关文俊辉的愿望。

——

回家之后全圆佑问已经退休多年的老爸如果突然听不到一个人的愿望了会是什么情况。老爸饶有兴趣的跟全圆佑说，如果一个人许的愿望和神本人有关，那神就听不到这些愿望了。

看着全圆佑脸就要绷不住了，老爸又加了一句，“这种时候就直接问吧，问他的愿望是什么。”

——

文俊辉每天都有好多愿望：

和全圆佑一起吃早餐

和全圆佑一起吃午餐

和全圆佑一起吃晚餐

和全圆佑一起吃夜宵

和全圆佑一起养猫

和全圆佑一起散步

和全圆佑一起逛超市

和全圆佑一起…

还有好多好多…

——

后来，全圆佑给文俊辉讲了这样一个故事。

关于神的故事。他的故事。

全圆佑告诉文俊辉，没有神能守护一个人一生，除非那个人的幸福能成为他的愿望，而神能听到自己愿望的几率甚小，所以一定要足够确信，足够爱，值得神听到自己的心声，他便会失去一切修炼的神术，真正意义上变成一个普通人。

他会变成一个平凡的爱人，伴随在他想一辈子守护的人身旁。

他们会经历苦难，但是会通往幸福。

全圆佑告诉文俊辉，他就是他的愿望，所以他能找到他，他们会一生幸福。

end.

——


End file.
